


Lechtivý

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Drunkness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lechtivý

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Pokoj hotelu zněl smíchem. Dva muži, každý obývající jedno křeslo, se výborně bavili, přestože hodina již pokročila. Z části byla na vině především vysoká hladina alkoholu, jež jim kolovala krví.

Jeden z nich se natáhl pro láhev, napil se a vzápětí se kolébavým krokem vydal k velké posteli. Proč byla tak velká? A záleželo na tom? Aspoň ji neměl šanci minout. Druhý muž chvíli hleděl před sebe, než mu došlo, že sedí u televize sám. Sebral flašku a vydal se za svým kamarádem.

"Já to sám nedopiju, Igi," poznamenal, když se sesunul na postel. Opřel se o její čelo, láhev položenou na břiše. Oslovený zamžoural do slabě osvětleného pokoje a očima zabloudil k flašce.

"Zítra nebudu použitelný," zabručel do povlečení.

"Do pěti se dáš dohromady," argumentoval Ondřej a strčil do něj prstem. Igor se nechal přemluvit a pomalu se posadil. Pak přijal nabízenou láhev. Přehnal to už před hodinou. Takhle to nemůže dopadnout dobře.

Pozoroval, jak se Ondra taky pořádně napil. Odložil láhev a škytnul. A znovu. A nahlas a vysoko. Třetí škytnutí se již odehrávalo za tichého pochechtávání.

Ondra se připojil k Igorovi, přestože kvůli škytání zněl jeho smích spíše jako skučení zraněného šakala. Ani nevěděl, co jej tak pobavilo, možná Igorova snaha nesmát se, možná jeho typické kňučení, následováno vyprsknutím, poté snahou uklidnit se a začátkem celého kolotoče nanovo. Stejně tak neměl ponětí, kdy se v křečích dostal doprostřed postele.  
Když se dostatečně vysmál, otočil se na záda a zběsile oddechoval.

"Kam jsi zahodil tu láhev?" zeptal se ho Igor.

"Někde jsem ji tam položil," mávnul Ondra směrem vedle sebe. Igor se tedy rozhodl, že ji najde sám. Přenesl váhu na kolena a natáhl se přes Ondru, aby se podíval, kde flaška skončila. Naštěstí byla jen schovaná v peřinách, na zem by se mu pro ni nechtělo.

Vzal ji do ruky a vrátil se zpátky, načež se zvědavě zadíval na Ondru, který se otřásl.

"Nelechtej mě…" zabručel.

"Já jsem tě nelechtal," protestoval Igor.

"Ale jo, něčím jsi zavadil o moje žebra," usvědčil jej Ondra, který ovšem netušil, že si tím pěkně naběhnul. V Igorových očích se podezřele zablesklo a kdyby nebyl jeho přítel tak namol, tak by si toho určitě všimnul.

"Ty jsi lechtivý na žebrech?" zeptal se.

"Nepokoušej se…" nestačil Ondřej doříct, neboť hbité prsty se přesunuly na strany jeho hrudního koše a započaly práci, ze které se Ondra svíjel smíchy jako smyslu zbavený.

Po pár vteřinách přestal, neboť to vypadalo, že se Ondra zadusí, ten se ale místo odpočinku vymrštil a povalil Igora na záda. Když Igor nereagoval na lechtání na žebrech, zkusil břicho. Uspěl. Ovšem netuše jak, nedlouho poté byl zase on v zajetí nenechavých rukou. Matně si uvědomoval, že mu z úst vycházejí podivné skřeky, ale bylo mu to jedno.

"Nejsme na to trochu staří?" zaregistroval pobavenou otázku.

"Říká ten, kdo si začal," odpověděl Ondřej zadýchaně a soustředil svou pozornost k tomu, jak znovu získat nadvládu. Ale neměl šanci, prsty byly zpět tam, kde jejich doteky vyvolávaly největší odezvu. Poraženecky zavřel oči, ze kterých mu tekly slzy smíchu.

A pak jakoby se zastavil čas. Otevřel oči a samovolně zatnul prsty, které jak překvapeně zjistil, se nacházely na Igorových bocích. On sám cítil stisk rukou na ramenou, bůh ví, jak se tam dostaly.

Igor se nad Ondrou skláněl, nohy po jeho stranách, obličej téměř u tváře druhého muže. Strnul, jakmile si to uvědomil, ale nedokázal udělat pohyb zpátky. Zíral do šedých očí, které se zdály být stejně zmatené jako ty jeho. Zvládal jen hluboce dýchat… dýchat vzduch, jenž se mísil s tím, který vydechnul Ondra.

Pohled očí mu padnul na jeho rty, pak se ale vyděšeně vrátil zpátky. Šedé hloubky se od něj stále nehnuly, přičemž v jejich nitru se odehrával vnitřní boj. Boj, který měl rozum předem prohraný.

Vpíjel se pohledem do Igorových očí, vnímal jeho rozpaky, sám se cítil úplně stejně. Ale tušil, že musí něco udělat. Když se odtáhne, nastane trapné ticho… Co jiného má tedy udělat? Vážně to došlo až tak daleko? Tohle přece nikdy nechtěl. Nebo že by…

Přiměl svou ruku, aby hlemýždím tempem přejel přes Igorova záda až ke krku, jenž uchopila a stáhla dolů, dokud se jejich ústa nespojila. Moment překvapení vystřídala zvědavost, se kterou jejich polibek jemně pokračoval, rty zkoumaly rty, jazyky se postupně osmělily a postupně se dotkly jeden druhého.

Igor přenechal Ondrovi veškerou iniciativu, nechal jej, aby udržoval polibek pomalý, dovolil mu, aby jej převalil na záda, vítal prsty, jež mu vklouzly do vlasů. Jeho vlastní ruce nyní křečovitě svíraly Ondrovo triko, přestože zbytek těla si nastalou situaci užíval. Jako by jeho mozek stále nevěřil tomu, co se děje a bál se, že když Ondru pustí, že se vypaří…

Náhle se Ondra odtáhnul a posadil se vedle Igora. Ten chvíli zůstal ležet a pak se téměř poplašeně podíval na Ondru.

"Jen…" hledal vhodná slova Ondřej. "Dneska ničeho nebudu schopný… ten alkohol." Usmál se omluvně. Igorův úsměv na půl huby ho zbavil pochybností, že by to dnes vadilo. Znovu si lehnul do peřin, načež si přitáhnul Igora sobě. Na mazlení nikdy nebyl, ale nemohl si pomoct, někde v nitru ho prostě potřeboval mít blízko u sebe.

Igor vteřinu váhal, pak si ale položil hlavu na Ondrův hrudník, jeho pěsti konečně povolily a tak se paže mohly obtočit kolem těla pod ním.

Ani jeden z nich netušil, jestli se nyní dostali tam, kam chtěli, vždyť překročili hranici přátelství. Ovšem… nikdo je do toho nenutil, vyplynulo to samo. Možná jejich vztah byl od začátku předurčen k tomu, aby nastala tahle situace. Aby spolu usínali bok po boku ne jako na šrot opilí kamarádi, ale jako znenadání lásku jeden v druhém naleznuvší milenci…


End file.
